


babygirl

by kewlwhore



Category: Marvel, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewlwhore/pseuds/kewlwhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is SEB'S POV.</p>
    </blockquote>





	babygirl

**Author's Note:**

> This is SEB'S POV.

I entered the room and i saw her lying on the bed. facing the wall. she had her earphones on. maybe that's why she didn't here me. i walked towards the bed and sat behind her. i reached for her hair and came to see if she was sleeping. she lifetd her head and looked at me; removed her earphones and smiled at me.

"hi." i said, fixing her hair. she looks so gorgeous. 

"I missed you." she said. i felt a chill on my spine. i still feel so lucky to have her.

"it's been 8 hours. or less." i said then chuckled. she hugged me. i pulled away and i kissed her. 

"dinner?" she asked. 

"no, let's go out." i smiled. "get dressed." i kissed her forehead and stood up to change clothes.

"sexy." she said, throwing her camisole on the floor. she stood up and went to her closet. damn. she's a goddess.

"have you seen you?" i asked, hoping that she'll get flattered. she looked at me and she smiled at me. 

 

\---

 

the waiter handed the menu list to us. eyeing (y/n). that's hella annoying. 

"thank you." i said and looked at him as if i wanted to kill him.

(y/n) eyed me and tapped my knee. signaling me to stop. 

"what" i asked.

"he was just being nice." she said.

"oh, yeah. we started with me being 'nice', right?" 

"i'm yours. no one else." she reassured me.

"good to know." i said, smiling. "yours." i said as i held her hand and kissed the back of it.

she gave me a weak smile. 

 

We just finished eating and i asked for the cheque and payed for our meal. we made our way out and to my car. i held her hand as we stroll at the parking lot.

"you look so fine. you always did." i said.

"no." she said.

"why." i stopped walking and faced her.

"i'm not. i don't." she said. i can tell that her face is burning red.

"you're reading all the hate comments again?" i asked. she always feel bad after reading them. i just hate those ppl who hate on her. i love her so much. why can't they love her as much as i do.

she didn't answer. 

I held her shoulders and said "look, i don't know why you read those. i mean, you can read it but don't get affected, okay? i love you. they won't make me change my mind. they don't know you. i love my fans but if they try to make you feel bad, i'll do something. look at me." i lifted her face. "i love you. only you. just like what i said to steve on captain america, I'm with you till the end of the line, babe." she smiled at me and kissed me. she pulled away and continued walking.

"i didn't feel bad tho. but i appreciated everything u said. i didn't read their comments. i remembered the last time i did." she paused. "i was just thinking"

"thinking about what?" i asked, curious. we got in my car. we hopped in and asked her to continue.

"I was just thinking. um, how lucky i am to have you. all those boys before you who treated me like shit. you're the first to treat me special." she said. i thought i was the only one who was lucky.

"aw, babe. i would never hurt you." i said. then i thought of something. "not even in bed." i smirked.

"but u make me beg." she snapped.

"does that hurt you?" i asked, teasing her. 

"no." she said. we both laughed. 

i stared at her. she looks so amazing. i held her face and leaned in to kiss her. she kissed me back. we fell into a passionate make out. i didn't want to stop. she sat on my lap and started grinding.

"here?" i asked. 

"why not." she asked. 

"naughty." i said and she unzipped my pants. 

she lifted her skirt and it came to me as a surprise that she's not wearing anything underneath it. it made me more horny. god, she's a goddess.

she palmed my length and bit her lip as she touch herself. 

"god." i growled. 

she smiled at me and lifted her waist and put me inside her. she moaned as i go deep inside her. god! she's so wet. she moaned everytime she goes down. she rode me in my car. i held her back to support her. she leaned in to kiss me. she then threw her head back. devouring every inch of pleasure. she toyed my hair as she move up and down. 

"babygirl." i moaned.

"daddy." she responded.

"i'm near." 

"for daddy." she mumbled. she threw her fine ass up and down, faster and harder. 

"ah." i moaned. she growled. 

she moved slowly as she came. screaming my name. i came after her. pulling her closer, burying my face at the middle of her breasts. i sniffed her scent and shouted her name as i came. she moved up and took me out of her glorious pussy. i held her shoulder to support her. she zipped my pants up and smiled at me. i kissed her and left trails down her jaws then her neck. she giggled and pulled away. 

"home." she ordered

"can-do." i said. amused. she sat gracefully in the passenger's seat. buckled in and played a song on the hands-off. 

"daddy." she whispered. "round 2." she held my thigh. 

"yes. for babygirl." i said and drove home.


End file.
